


Simpler Times

by StarlightNecromancer



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Backstory, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Original Character(s), Pre-Sunwell Destruction, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Character(s), Transgender Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNecromancer/pseuds/StarlightNecromancer
Summary: Times didn't always used to be bad. Difficult sure, but not horrible.The blessing of the sun and the skills within the arcane always saw to that.
Relationships: Syldel Evervale/Macilara Evervale





	Simpler Times

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is just backstory to a current RP character I have, Macilara, all of this is backstory for him and my rp partner's character Astorth.

Macilara lie in bed, holding a pillow to his side while carefully making sure that his bed of _other_ pillows were at least bringing him some semblance of comfort. If he were physically capable of it, he’d be laying face down into the mass of soft fluff, however the newest member of the family was preventing him from that, at least for now. Hearing the gentle steps of someone’s slippers going across the stone floor Macilara groaned loudly. 

“I’m in hell Syl,” He said, wincing as he felt another kick. Thankfully this one not so high up. “I’m in hell and its this one’s fault.” He poked the spot on his stomach where he’d felt it. 

Syldel chuckled softly, watching her husband as he began a poke war with their child. “It’ll be over soon dear,” She said sitting down next to him, “Any day now.” 

“I almost wish that it was today.” He said, resting his hand against his stomach and praying that Sylara would as well go still. “Get it over with.”

Syldel only leaned over and gave her husband a kiss. “I thought I’d check on you, make sure you’d remembered everything.”

“Hard to forget,” He kissed her back, “They don’t know what painkillers to give me _and_ I’m not allowed to be on my feet.” Flopping back onto his mound of pillows he gasped in pain, moving just a little too suddenly for his body’s taste. 

Hearing that come from him, Syldel had a flash of panic come over her expression. Jumping to her feet before relaxing, realizing that this was not, in fact, a sign to get the doctor. She sat down instead, carding her fingers through his long hair. 

“That’s because you need to be careful,” Her voice was soft, “When you fell it was...” She trailed off, the thought of seeing Macilara like this was much better to the alternative. “We were scared, I was scared.”

Macilara looked up at her for only a moment, and then looked away. Occasionally wincing because of Sylara doing what could only feel like literal summersaults. On the one hand, feeling this much movement was at least a good sign. The heart stopping terror of realizing that, something doesn’t feel right, cutting through the pain in his side, terror that something had happened and then terror that something _will_ happen because he’s so worked up. All to still feel the little one move again, the pain was preferable to the eternity that was those thirty minutes. 

On the other hand, pain is pain, and there would be _nothing more_ that Macilara would love to have than some simple painkiller. Anything would do. As long as it made the dull pulse in his side go away. 

“Only one more month,” He said after a long silence. “One more month and we won’t have to be so scared.”

She smiled, kicking off her slippers and laid down with him. Sidling up close she pulled the blanket up over both of them. They slowly settled down into a deep slumber, Macilara eventually managing to find sleep once the pain faded just enough.

Just one more month, and their new arrival will be here.


End file.
